


Бывший

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Если говорить о бывших, то Эрвин в первую очередь вспоминает вовсе не любовниц.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5
Collections: домашний фест шингекитреда (2019)





	Бывший

**Author's Note:**

> В 55 главе, в флешбеках Эрвина есть мальчик, похожий на Ривая. Более того, на выставке 2019 года Исаяма разместил свой скетч из 55 главы, где на одном из фреймов был дорисован риваеобразный мальчик, так и не вошедший в мангу.

На улице стояла самая жаркая летняя пора. Был полдень, они отдыхали лежа, лениво прикрывшись простынями и соприкасаясь влажной кожей. Хлопающий над их головами узорчатый тюль подвижным трафаретом отбрасывал тень Эрвину на ноги — Ривай же закинул на него колено, и солнце облизывало лишь часть его стопы.

— Нет, ну раз мы заговорили о бывших... — с улыбкой начал Эрвин, приобнимая Ривая. Он подбородком коснулся его влажной головы и надолго замолчал.

Вместе так лежать было слишком жарко, но поднимавшийся от двери до окна сквозняк дул им прямо на ноги. Эрвин скрестил лодыжки и покачивал ступнями, наслаждаясь редким беззаботным выходным. Он оглядывал свою неухоженную комнату и впитывал тепло прижавшегося к боку Ривая. Тот мягко положил ему на грудь ладонь. В воздухе стоял запах пыли, чистых простыней; пахло близостью, сексом. От волос Ривая веяло мылом, от кожи — потом, а от пальцев — спермой. Почуяв это Эрвин принялся вспоминать, как они возились на кровати. Целых пять минут назад он...

— Мы заговорили о бывших, — напомнил ему Ривай, возвращая к разговору.

— Ах да, — спохватился Эрвин и перестал гладить подбородком его голову. Точно, он ведь хотел рассказать о Якобе. — Ты не против, если я буду говорить не совсем о бывшей?

— Это нечестно. Я же о своих рассказал тебе.

— Ты должен о нем знать, — утешающе покачал его в руках Эрвин, и Ривай со скептичной улыбкой («Что я, маленький что ли?») посмотрел на него в ответ. — Я тебе о нем не говорил, но ты должен знать про Якоба. Якоба де Фриза, точнее.

— Якоб? У тебя были мужчины?

— Не в этом смысле. Он был моим другом, Ривай, и он... — Эрвин задумался, подбирая слова, — знаешь, он совсем как ты. И внешне, и своими повадками походил на тебя. Такая вот маленькая копия.

Ривай нахмурился и перевернулся на живот. Подперев ладонью подбородок, он спросил, тяжело пружиня челюстью:

— Что значит «маленькая»?

— Ну, — улыбнулся ему Эрвин и тут же вспомнил Якоба-из-деревни, школьника, который вечно ходил по шестнадцать километров в день: восемь туда и восемь обратно. У него был аккуратный нос, серые, отливающие зеленым глаза, тонкие губы и по-детски крупные щечки, в которые Эрвин тыкал пальцем, когда этот обормот засыпал на уроках, накинув на голову капюшон. Его живое детское личико было похоже на лицо взрослого скуластого Ривая — но не в деталях, а в типаже. Эрвин все никак не мог разобраться, придумалось ли ему это, или так действительно все и было?

— Мы учились с ним в одном классе лет где-то с семи. Он жил в семье земледельцев за городом и не успевал учиться, поэтому вечно получал двойки. Я же жил с отцом, и поэтому на недостаток образования пожаловаться не мог. Мы как-то с ним спелись, — Эрвин сощурился, смотря в потолок и пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы знакомство, но память его подводила и тут, — не помню почему, но отчего-то ходили мы везде вместе. Хотя дружба у нас была странная: он заглядывал мне в рот, а я просто говорил свое мнение обо всем, что видел — и это его очень впечатляло. Очевидно, я перекладывал в его голову то, что сказал мне отец, сам я никаких своих мыслей не имел. И тем не менее Якоб восхищался мной. И еще — завидовал.

— И ревновал, наверное? — вздохнул Ривай, по всей видимости ища в рассказе о детской дружбе какого-то подвоха.

Он вытянулся напротив, придерживая голову рукой. Так стало удобнее наблюдать за выражением его лица, и Эрвин вдруг понял, что чувствует грусть. Это сходство... Оно ему не мерещилось. Обратив взгляд вовнутрь, он видел, как отвечал перед всем классом, а Якоб смотрел на него. Внимательно и жадно, как на единственного в своем роде.

— Разумеется, не без этого. Он всегда дулся, когда я общался с другими городскими. А как я мог не общаться, если все время играл во дворе? — он усмехнулся непонятно кому, вспоминая, как приятно и смущающе было слушать уговоры Якоба «не ходить с ними». — Ему очень хотелось быть умным и тоже жить в городе. И никогда не работать в деревне, хотя в его семье не было никого, кто учился бы больше четырех классов. Я подтягивал его, а отец, видя наши старания, несколько раз приезжал к семейству де Фризов побеседовать насчет судьбы ребенка — все-таки пустить его в пятый класс или отправить в кадетку. Не знаю как там шли переговоры, но, быть может, если бы отец был жив, мы бы так и ходили с Якобом парой, — Эрвин замолчал, в который раз за свою жизнь представляя, как однажды он дождался осторожного Якоба, а тот отговорил его трепаться об идее отца по всем улицам. — Он доучил бы меня рыбачить, различать съедобную ягоду и грибы, а я бы помог ему с учебой. И мы бы с ним вместе пошли дальше в школу. Живые, целые, здоровые.

— Дела прошлого, Эрвин. Нам их не изменить, — вкрадчиво произнес Ривай, гладя его по груди и пытаясь избавить от видений минувших дней.

— Да я так. Просто вспомнил, как думал об этом.

— Было и было. Думал и думал. Незачем ворошить.

— Я еще и не начинал, — улыбнулся Эрвин, прокусывая изнутри щеку и отщипывая нежную кожицу. Знал бы Ривай, как далеко эти воспоминания могут его увести...

— Так что там с Якобом? Он не доучился, да?

— Нет, — ответил Эрвин, поджимая губы и продолжая рассказ: — Ты же помнишь эту историю про меня и отца?

— Это когда ты сболтнул лишнего, да?

— Да, она самая. Первые дни после смерти отца Якоб был со мной рядом. И я помню нашу последнюю встречу — был такой же погожий день. Тогда наш класс расформировали, и мы бездельничали во внутреннем дворе. Я завел Якоба в сарай, где хранился уборочный инвентарь — грабли всякие, метелки.  
Мне было тогда так страшно, что меня тоже убьет полиция или что меня заберут из дома в сиротский приют, что я заплакал. Затрясся перед ним, начал говорить, что не хотел, что виноват, что все произошло из-за меня. И вдруг Якоб так посмотрел на меня. Будто я несу бред, и будто я это не я, не Эрвин. Он сказал, что я сам виноват во всем происходящем, и просто ушел. Больше мы с ним не виделись, — Эрвин помолчал, возвращаясь в реальность, и, предвидя возмущение надувшегося от праведного гнева Ривая, добавил: — Теперь-то мне понятно, почему он так сказал. Потому что его родители тоже почуяли неладное, запретили ему ходить в школу и водиться со мной. Но это сейчас, тогда я просто ощутил себя мусором. Будто меня выбросили.

Ривай аккуратно коснулся его ключиц, раздумывая над услышанным. Наверняка он был в смятении, но Эрвин на самом деле просто делился историей из жизни... Интересно, а все ли у Якоба сейчас хорошо? Ведь так и ходит недоученный же...

— Я бы этому твоему дружку уши-то и ободрал за такие слова, — тихо проворчал Ривай. Эрвин улыбнулся, и получилось печально, будто бы перед ним был тот самый Якоб, его первый друг, которому он дал столько надежд, столько обещаний, а потом всех их случайно разрушил.

— Я бы никогда так не поступил, — прильнул к нему Ривай, гладя по бровям. Он как чувствовал, что у Эрвина на душе стало неспокойно, и пытался прогнать уныние прочь. — Это же дети, у них что на уме — то и на языке.

Да знал это Эрвин, знал. И все равно его раны разбередились; они заныли, и в груди от них болезненно стянуло. Ривай будто почувствовал это и принялся лизать его лоб, целовать лицо и гладить, заверяя, что он-то уж точно не уйдет. Эрвин был тронут этими слюнявыми нежностями, он медленно стиснул его в своих объятиях, прижался к груди и по-детски откровенно — под стать воспоминаниям — пробормотал:

— Что ты сделаешь, если я однажды сделаю так же? — подразумевая, конечно, крушение всех целей, мечт и надежд. Но договаривать, как и говорить вообще, не хотелось.

— Что? Эрвин, повтори, я не услышал, — замер Ривай и потянулся вниз, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу.

Еще раз спрашивать такое Эрвин не решился — не был уверен, нужно ли ему знать ответ. Он улыбнулся ему краем губ, еще раз всматриваясь в лицо. Нет, они определенно были разные. Другая внешность, другой возраст, другой человек — никаких сходств на самом деле нет. Бывшие есть бывшие, нынешние есть нынешние. Все они разные, и как Эрвин мог знать, что сделает Ривай, если мир их однажды разрушится?

— Я люблю тебя, если ты об этом, — сказал Ривай, разглаживая уголки его губ, и Эрвин не смог удержать полноценной улыбки. — И никогда тебя не покину, так и знай, в каком бы состоянии ты ни был.

Эрвин прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, чувствуя, как успокаивается его растревоженное сердце. Это было ровно то, что он всегда хотел от него услышать. И, наверное, то, чего он ждал от Якоба в тот день — верности.

— Я верю тебе, — прошептал он Риваю на ухо и погладил по спине.

В их комнате было по-прежнему тепло, сквозняк то исчезал, то появлялся. Пахло потом, жарой, пылью из окна, но еще здесь ощущалось присутствие нежности Ривая, его ласковости и преданности. Эрвин прижимал их к себе и медленно залечивал старые раны. Дыхание оказалось у него на щеке, губы коснулись губ, и Эрвин, все еще не открывая глаз, ответил — уже ни секунды не сомневаясь в том, что его никогда не покинут.


End file.
